Nezumi does this uniform make me look cute?
by asoundsoul1
Summary: what will happen when Shion is accepted into Ouran Academy? what will Nezumi do when he hears that Shion is HOSTING?
1. Lonely boy

**I don't own No.6 or Ouran HSHC ok? ok. (btw sorry if this sucks but it will be finished promise)**

**(also sorry if your reading She's the blade I'm going through a little bit of trouble with what I want to happen and stuff)**

* * *

Shoin's POV

I don't know if going to this school is the right thing to do, I mean how in the world am I going to tell Nezumi that I got into a rich kid school somewhere on the other side of the WORLD. well no matter I already packed my bags and I have to go... maybe I can go at night when he's asleep. I'm sure he'll be ok! right?

"I'm Home." I heard Nezumi as he opens the door

"Hey! how was your play?" I said to him

"Good." he spoke bluntly. like I'm not worth his time "oh! I'm doing a night shift for Dog Keeper so I will be out late."

Nezumi looked up at me with curiosity then slyly shook it off. "alright. I'm going to bed, so have fun scrubbing away at dogs in the middle of the night."

he took his shirt off then walked over to the bed " hey Shoin."

I didn't look at him "Yes Nezumi?" I felt a hand on my shoulder he whispered in my ear "Be safe ok?" I walked forward and opened the door never facing him " ok!"

I walked out the door and closed it went down the hallway and grabbed my bag from behind a plant where it was hidden "Goodbye Nezumi." I whispered to myself. I ran as fast as I could to the helicopter that the school sent to pick me up. not only did I see it I heard it loud and clear. it was black and looked like it could fit 30 people.

"Amazing!"

I knocked on the door and a man who looked like he was in his 20's helped me in and showed my to my seat. when I sat down I thought I saw something. "I must be really tired." and with that I fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the helicopter didn't make much sense. I couldn't think of another way that Shoin could get to the school. if you have any ideas for anything leave a comment and i'll think of a way i could use it. AlSO THIS IS A YAOI STORY I SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THAT EARLIER SORRY.**


	2. Landfill

"welcome to japan!" said the man waking me up from within the helicopter. He looked calm as if I never even mattered but somehow I seemed relaxed by his face it remind me a lot of nezumi.

He escorted me from the helicopter in into a limo these people got a lot of money so I wouldn't imagine anything less than a limo although it seems quite strange I was only here to study I'm not rich or anything but i guess they are just being kind.

the strange limo took me to the house to where I was staying I was going to live with a family that live in Japan.

The Ootori family it had one of the brightest students at ouran attending his name was something like kyo I couldn't seem to remember.

I had a strange feeling that I was being followed but I don't know who would be following me I'm brand new here unless... no! not possible how would he...

anyways the car was pulling up to the huge house one that I've never seen in no.6 or the slums where me and nezumi used to live together it's strange saying used to live together I've been with him so for so long...

but that's behind me now I have to to live for for me or at least I think I do.

to see a tall family with dark hair all smiling except for the one in glasses I think you was the Kyo kid he comes up to me and says

" hello my name is Kyoya Ootori. "

Oh Kyoya

" make yourself at home classes start at 7 o'clock in the morning. I will show you to your room."

He didn't seem too pleased to see me as if he was being forced to be kind. He showed me to my room and left.

" now what. "

I say to myself, I slightly open the window then proceed to sleep its been a long day I have school tomorrow after all.

* * *

OMG I AM SOOOOO FJNFENEF SORRY HOW DO YOU WAIT FOR SO LONG IM A HORRIBLE PERSON AHHHHHHH SORRY I TRIED ( i dont own nothing... ever ... ive never had a single thing in my whole life... 0.0 ) also the song used for the title is sung by daughter .. yay


End file.
